<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince of Nightmares by NopeInserts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615341">The Prince of Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NopeInserts/pseuds/NopeInserts'>NopeInserts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Pokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NopeInserts/pseuds/NopeInserts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of Pokemon and wonder, a dark force stirs. Legendries are breaking free, the world is devolving into kill or be killed. how will people and pokemon alike deal with this uprising.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darkrai (Pokemon) &amp; Original Character(s), Hikari | Dawn &amp; Original Character(s), Hikari | Dawn/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Prince of Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a world of Pokemon and wonder, a dark force stirs. Legendries are breaking free, the world is devolving into kill or be killed. how will people and pokemon alike deal with this uprising.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“At the beginning of time there was only one.</p><p>The lonely god.</p><p>Arceus.”</p><p>“And so, Arceus <strong><em>MADE</em></strong>.</p><p>First, he created Giratina. A creature who created gravity, with gravity, were birthed space and time.</p><p>Dialga and Palkia.”</p><p>“Together the three created the universe, the planets, everything.</p><p>Arceus saw their creation and was proud, however he saw the immense destruction Giratina was causing, black holes created by accident ripping apart the universe it had so lovingly created.</p><p>Arceus created the distortion world and told Giratina to go there and train, the legendary complied, and without any way to get out by itself, was forgotten.”</p><p>“In the world bloomed many legendries to control natural and unnatural phenomena.</p><p>Groudon and Kyogre to create the land and replenish the seas, respectively. With the green dragon Rayquaza to govern and birth ozone.</p><p>Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie, were born from the emotions, willpower and knowledge of humans and Pokémon alike.”</p><p>“Ho-oh and Lugia were born to guard the skies and seas, respectively.</p><p>Towers were erected in Johto to worship the two guardians, eventually, the tower built to worship Lugia was struck by lightning, ironically the storm in which this lightning struck was created by Lugia itself.</p><p>In the tower were three dog-like Pokémon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon, which died and then were resurrected by Ho-oh.”</p><p>“Lugia, seeing Ho-oh’s new vanguard, created one of his own, and thus Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno were born”</p><p>“a great dragon often referred to as the ‘original dragon’ in Unova was born to represent truth and ideals, this dragons name was Kyurem.</p><p>However, the dragon was split by the constant in-fighting of the princes of the region.”</p><p>“There is much more to this story, more than we could ever hope to cover, and so, I must take my leave, until next time, chosen prince of nightmares.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A town, burning.</p><p>Citizens, crying.</p><p>Houses, crushed.</p><p>People resisting, killed.</p><p>People running, stepped on.</p><p>This was the great breaking of the first seal, the first half of the seal placed on Regigigas.</p><p>Snowpoint was crushed underfoot by the titanic legendary, his father tried to resist, jet-black hair flowing behind him from the back of his Staraptor.</p><p>The bird Pokémon put up a valiant effort in conjunction with his father, and yet they fell to the beast’s great might.</p><p>Somehow, he and a group of other young teens had survived the attack.</p><p>Akumuko Yami, that was his name. he looked at the TV where the Hoenn champion was explaining the ramifications of Regigigas’ release.</p><p>While watching this he absentmindedly fiddled with the last remanent of his family. A small charm, in the shape of a new moon, emblazoned with a crown of dark mists.</p><p>The weight of the situation finally settled, all of his direct family were dead, his little sister, his older brother, his mother, his father… all gone.</p><p>Tears sprung to his eyes, crying silently as they drizzled down his face.</p><p> </p><p>He had been assigned to Twinleaf town, the western most point of the region, the most dangerous of the frontier towns. No walls to protect them from feral or rabid Pokémon.</p><p>His aunt had welcomed him into her home, his cousin, just a year younger than him, was ecstatic to welcome him, but sad that his other family had died, the two of us spent a solid hour crying with each other, mourning his lost family.</p><p>Little did he know that in just a year he would be faced with an impossible decision, one that would change his life.</p><p> </p><p>A year, a full fucking year, he was starting to get antsy in the small town of Twinleaf, he needed an out.</p><p>And thank the heavens that his aunt understood that, as it happened, she had needed something delivered to Sandgem town.</p><p>The delivery had been easy, it was only three hours travel to Sandgem. The trouble had been on the way back. He had spotted something, it was an Arcanine, two of them… two <em>dead</em> Arcanine, Akumuko sped up, attempting to get passed it as fast as possible… then he heard a high pitch mewl.</p><p>Akumuko turned and approached the Arcanines, slowly he rolled one over.</p><p>He immediately stepped back as he saw what was under the body.</p><p>A Growlithe cub. Its fur had barely come in if the unblemished sheen was anything to go off.</p><p>Akumuko grimaced at the sight of the baby Pokémon, an old, familiar, twang of anger rung in the back of his head, itching at his need to help with the need to hurt.</p><p>Slowly he turned back around and started walking away…</p><p>Then it mewled again.</p><p>It was a sad sound, Akumuko’s mind flashed to the months after his parents and sibling’s death’s.</p><p>And this poor Pokémon had just gone through the same thing so early on in its life.</p><p>Akumuko grit his teeth, ‘damn me and my need to help.’</p><p> </p><p>Akumuko’s aunt had been surprised at how late he had been. She was even more surprised by the Growlithe cub he carried in his arms.</p><p>Akumuko had rushed to his room, not giving his aunt time to question his sudden change of heart. Pokémon had taken everything from him, so why would he adopt one.</p><p>And that was just the question wasn’t it.</p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p>And honestly? There wasn’t really a good answer.</p><p>But he had, and that would shape his life. He was thirteen now, it would be three years before it was legal for him to become a trainer.</p><p> </p><p>Three more years, he had honestly hoped to get out sooner, his Growlithe, Amaterasu, had changed his view on Pokémon and the world in general.</p><p>And now it was finally time, today was the day that he could get his trainer license.</p><p>First there was a simple test, general law, and most recently added, what to do if you spot a legendary. That was recent, introduced after the horror of what happened in Snowpoint. Other legendries had been freed, and, frighteningly, they were getting <em>stronger</em>.</p><p>Next was a practical, many of the potential trainers borrowed Pokémon from the testing facilities, only three, not including himself, had brough their own.</p><p>His first battle had been against someone who had borrowed a Kricketot, it was embarrassingly quick, a simple fire fang and the fight was done.</p><p>Next, he fought someone who had come in with their own Pokémon, a Pachirisu. This fight had taken a bit longer than the last, but the gap in experience was just too much. Three years of working together vs. one.</p><p>Eventually Amaterasu knocked out the opposing Pokémon, refraining in fear of potentially killing the fast yet frail Pokémon.</p><p>And then the finale, it was him versus another one of the people who had brought their own Pokémon, a Staravia, with the beginning of its transition into a Staraptor showing in its head crest.</p><p>Three years vs. three years. This was going to be tricky. Luckily, he had a trump card.</p><p>As the fight began, the Staravia took advantage of its superior speed, however Amaterasu was far more tanky, larger than your average Growlithe despite being a runt when he had first found him.</p><p>Amaterasu’s mane was flaring out slightly the first sign of its transition into an Arcanine.</p><p>This was a war of attrition. Amaterasu was taking the hits from the Staravia, attempting to launch its own attacks in response, unfortunately the bird Pokémon was just too fast.</p><p>But it was getting slower.</p><p>As a sign of respect to Akumuko the other trainer never once asked if he wanted to forfeit, and in return neither did Akumuko.</p><p>However, Staravia could only attack for so long, and after ten minutes his opening finally arrived.</p><p>“Amaterasu, thunder fang!” Akumuko shouted at the Growlithe. The opposing trainer’s eyes widened, and he tried to call his Staravia off, but it was too late.</p><p>The bird was far too tired to slow itself down enough to dodge the super effective attack.</p><p>The electrically charged fangs latched into the bird, causing it to spasm as heavy trails of blood slid down the feathers.</p><p>A claw lashed out, catching Amaterasu on the face, narrowly missing his eye, but after this futile attempt, the bird promptly passed out.</p><p>And Akumuko had one first place from Jubilife trainer license exam.</p><p> </p><p>As a reward for his winning he had been given a prize, a rare Eevee. Eevee were known worldwide for their immense range of evolutions, a dragon type being recently discovered, as well as mega evolutions for each type that had already been discovered.</p><p>Eevee was an incredibly rare Pokémon, with incredible potential. It would no doubt become a useful ally and partner, as well as a good friend and companion.</p><p>However, the world was crueller than it once was, it had reverted to a basic rule, kill or be killed.</p><p> </p><p>“All legendries are tied to special objects. It was the only way we could contain their unfathomable power. Most of Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza’s powers were sealed inside their respective orbs, even Rayquaza is greatly limited in its mega form unless you have the jade orb, to give an example.” Steven Stone explained on the TV, “We have slowly been collecting them as, hopefully, ways to contain them once more.”</p><p>“However, there is conjecture over mythical Pokémon. They are often considered more intelligent, capable of advanced human speech, Pokémon like mew, Celebi, Cresselia, Darkrai, Shaymin, etc.” the explanation continued, “We also know that these Pokémon bond to people who carry their respective items, we unsure of the items for Cresselia and Darkrai, but as far as we know they could be anything. Celebi’s is the talisman which hangs off its shrine’s door, mew’s is origin amulet, so most legendary experts like myself think that the two we don’t know of will have talismans of the same kind…” the rest of the report was centred around the idea of mythical Pokémon and their adherence or lack thereof in relation to other Pokémon.</p><p>
  <em>“Be careful Akumuko, the family talisman is important, it is the symbol of the household god. May the prince of nightmares guide your path”</em>
</p><p>Akumuko rubbed his head, as the memory surfaced, it was something his father had always said to him, they were practically the same image, jet-black hair, ruby red eyes, pallid skin that did not look unhealthy, broad shoulders, etc.</p><p>A tear streaked down his face as his mind flashed back to his father, an impressive trainer in his own right. He had once challenged the elite four, being stumped only by Cynthia, the fucking champion, even he had fallen to the power of a legendary.</p><p>Even with these thoughts running through his mind his body found sleep easily, tomorrow would be the day that he left, that he began his Pokémon journey.</p><p> </p><p>“bye cus’” Akumuko’s cousin said, tears leaking from his eyes, “Be sure to have lots of fun on your adventure.”</p><p>Akumuko waved to his cousin and aunt, both of whom were crying, he did not have tears in his eyes, not at all.</p><p>And so, he walked into the route beyond the small town…</p><p>And immediately ran into someone.</p><p>“Ow!” a girlish voice exclaimed as she fell.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you.” Akumuko apologised vehemently.</p><p>He looked up to see the girl, she was slim, and had navy blue hair complimented by her dark green, almost black, eyes, her outfit left little to the imagination, showing off a generous amount of thigh.</p><p>In other words, she was hot, really hot.</p><p>“… are you going to introduce yourself, or just ogle me all day?”</p><p>“Oh, sorry, again. Uhm, my name is Akumuko, Akumuko Yami, and you are?”</p><p>“My name is Dawn, one hell of an introduction Akumuko.” She said sarcastically.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not super good at social interaction, I’d be even worse at it if this guy didn’t come along.” Akumuko said while affectionately scratching his Growlithe behind the ear.</p><p>“That your starter, I don’t see a ball for him.” Dawn noticed.</p><p>“He doesn’t have one. I found him while he was a cub, his parents final acts were protecting him. I eventually came around and picked him up, that was three years ago, now, we’re thick as thieves.”</p><p>“Sounds like you’ve been through a lot.”</p><p>“More than you know.” Akumuko said sadly.</p><p>“well my starter, was a Piplup, I got it from Professor Rowan, he personally sponsored me.”</p><p>“cool, must have been great experience.”</p><p>“… that’s it? No wow I wish I’d been in your shoes?” she asked, as if that was the response she commonly got.</p><p>“Nope. I wouldn’t give anything if it meant I didn’t meet this little guy, I wouldn’t even like Pokémon if it wasn’t for him.”</p><p>“…wow, that’s… wow.”</p><p>“I know right… so, you heading to Sandgem?”</p><p>“Yeah, the professor told me to come to his lab, after he had told me to go down to the lake to gather data.” She said exasperatedly.</p><p>“Sounds rough.” Akumuko said sympathetically.</p><p>“You don’t know the half of it.” She said comedically.</p><p>“Oh, I think I could beat you in terms of hard life.” He said, both humorously and seriously.</p><p>“Oh? Well… I need to get going, and you were going the same way, right?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Well, considering the fact that Pokémon have become more violent, it’s always smarter to travel in pairs… you wanna’ come with.”</p><p>“Sure, sounds like fun.”</p><p>And with that, the new duo were off, towards Sandgem town, and… towards a new revelation.</p><p> </p><p>After the three hours walk with few Pokémon encounters the sun had begun to go down.</p><p>“And we’re here.” Dawn said in front of the lab.</p><p>“So… you should probably knock right?”</p><p>“right. Knocking.”</p><p>Dawn raised her hand and knocked on the door.</p><p>After the sound of a few clacking footsteps the door swung wide, to reveal the Pokémon professor of Sinnoh in all his glory, as well as further in Akumuko saw the famous professor oak!</p><p>“Ah, Dawn. I’m glad that you got here before it was too dark and… Dawn who is this?”</p><p>“I’m Akumuko Yami, sir. I won the Jubilife Trainer license exam and accompanied Dawn to your office.”</p><p>“…hmmm, well. If Dawn trusts you, I trust you. Come in, both of you, we have a special guest!” the professor said the last part bombastically, “say hello to the famous Professor Oak, revolutioniser of the Poke-sciences.”</p><p>“Ah, professor Oak, its been years!” Dawn said enthusiastically.</p><p>“Ah, Dawn, you’ve grown so much. And Akumuko, was it?” Akumuko nodded, “Well I’m glad to meet you, tell me is that Growlithe your starter?” Professor Oak inquired while pointing at Amaterasu.</p><p>“Yes, he is sir. I found him when he was a cub.”</p><p>“Well, is that his pokéball?” he asked while pointing at the pokéball secured to my side.</p><p>“No, sir. That contains my Eevee, I won it from the license exam.”</p><p>“Interesting… you remind me of one of my students years ago. You probably know his name, Red. You remind me of him.”</p><p>Akumuko schooled his expression, red was commonly renowned as the greatest trainer of all time, he held the record of being able to control the most Pokémon at a time.</p><p>“Wow! That’s fantastic Akumuko! Praise from Professor Oak himself!” Dawn said excitedly, although clearly disappointed.</p><p>“not to worry young dawn, you remind me very much of Green, red’s companion. And a very skilled trainer in her own right.”</p><p>Dawn’s eyes sparkled with the praise. Clearly excited about the amazing compliments.</p><p>“Ah, youth.”</p><p>The rest of the conversation continued to Oak and Rowan presenting the two with Pokedexes high tech <em>indexes</em>.</p><p>And now the two fledgling trainers were outside, dawn looking into the night sky and Akumuko staring down the next route.</p><p>“Hey Akumuko.” Dawn said.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“The world is devolving, it’s becoming more dangerous by the day, it safer to travel in groups… wanna’ pair up, just you and me. Adventuring across the world… what do ya’ think?” Dawn said, the darkness hiding her blush.</p><p>“… that sounds lovely Dawn.” Akumuko said his own blush rising to his cheeks.</p><p>And so, the journey began. Two adventurers, linked by fate, or something more? Who knows? Who cares? It’s their turn now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay... please don't be mad.<br/>I know it has been a while since I posted but... things happen, Covid exists, etc. so you know, I've been having fun.<br/>Some more content for some of my more well known fics will be out now, in the meantime please enjoy my first, technically second, attempt at a Pokemon fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Prince of Nightmares Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dawn and Akumuko, make an important discovery which will change their dynamic forever. Was it fate that brought them together? Or something much more powerful?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate this shit so I'm canning this piece of work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>